DEVUÉLVEME A MI CHICA
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Estoy llorando en mi habitación, todo se nubla a mí alrededor. Ella se fue con un niño pijo, tiene un Ford fiesta blanco y un jersey amarillo. Por el parque la veo pasar, cuando se besan lo pasa fatal. ¡Voy a vengarme de ese marica! Voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica, pica...


**Inner:** esperamos que disfruten de este pequeño One-Short ^^

Y me comenten ya que me desanima mucho que no lo hagan :c

**Inner:** supera que no comentaron el anterior ¬¬

Como sea, esperamos que les guste ^^

**Inner:** si no te gusta ver sufrir a Sasuke se recomienda no leer u.u

* * *

**DEVUÉLVEME A MI CHICA.**

Estoy llorando en mi habitación, todo se nubla a mí alrededor. Ella se fue con un niño pijo, tiene un Ford fiesta blanco y un jersey amarillo. Por el parque la veo pasar, cuando se besan lo pasa fatal. ¡Voy a vengarme de ese marica! Voy a llenarle el cuello de polvos pica, pica.

Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica. Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica.

Le he quemado su jersey y se ha comprado cinco o seis, voy a destrozarle el coche, lo tengo preparado voy esta noche. No te reirás nunca más de mi lo siento nene vas a morir. Tú me quitaste lo que más quería y volverá conmigo volver algún día.

Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica. Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica. Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica. Sufre mamón, devuélveme a mi chica o te retorcerás entre polvos pica, pica.

_**Hombres G**_

* * *

**DEVUÉLVEME A MI CHICA.**

Maldición sí que había caído muy bajo, quien hubiera dicho que algún día lloraría por una chica ¡Que patético se sentía! Pero no se podía culpar, estaba enamorado ¡Y le dolía admitirlo! Aun más sabiendo que la perdió en ese estúpido baile de graduación. Aun no entendía como no se dio cuenta de que era una estúpida trampa para separarlos.

Se escuchan toques en la puerta, no le importa. Se vuelven a escuchan ahora más duro, le sigue sin importar quiere estar solo. Esconde su cara en una almohada mientras sentía como su puerta era tirada al piso. Después de morir de tristeza la repararía.

- Sasori amigo no te eches a morir- dijo un rubio de ojos azules mientras veía a su amigo pelirrojo entre las cobijas y con una almohada sobre su cara- mira que casi todos vinimos a animarte.

- Déjenme morir en paz manada de idiotas- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apartaba la almohada dejando ver sus ojos cafés hinchados por el llanto- ustedes no saben cómo se siente esto y tampoco lo que paso.

- Tienes razón no lo sabemos- hablo un pelinaranja de ojos morados que lo miraba serio- pero queremos saber cómo hacerte sentir mejor, déjanos ayudarte.

- No sé cómo harían tal cosa- se cubrió de nuevo con las sabanas de su cama- déjenme morir solo.

- Maldito fosforo con patas nos podrías decir que paso para entender mejor esta estúpida situación y tener una idea de que hacer para ayudarte- hablo un peliblanco de ojos fucsias que miraba a su amigo con fastidio.

- Está bien pero luego me dejan morir en paz- se quito las cobijas de su cara y se sienta en su cama- todo empezó la noche del baile de graduación…

***/Flash Back/***

Era una hermosa noche y en el colegio del pueblo de Konoha se llevaba a cabo el baile de graduación. El coliseo del colegio estaba hermosamente decorado, la mayoría de los estudiantes de último año se encontraban en ese lugar. Otras parejas estaban afuera del lugar tomando aire fresco o simplemente besándose.

Pero él se encontraba solo viendo las estrellas mientras pensaba cuando llegaría su cita para el baile. Miles de ideas pasaban por su rojiza cabeza pero la principal de todas esas era "_declárate de una vez idiota"_. No sabía cómo hacerlo, iba a ser su primera vez después de todo el no hacia eso ¡a él se le declaraban! Pero no importa, para todo hay una primera vez.

Sintió como alguien toca su hombro, esperanzado voltea a ver. Maldición no era a la mujer que esperaba ver. Donde estaba el hermoso cabello rosa y los ojos verde jade. Se supone que eso debería tener en frente y no esa horrible pelirroja de ojos rojos que le sonreía con descaro. No importa seguiría esperando.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos acá- se le acerco peligrosamente ese pelirroja al joven que se trataba de mover- ¿Por qué tan solo Sasori?

- No es de tu importancia Karin, por favor vete- hablo cortésmente mientras veía de reojo a la mujer que traía un vestido digno de una mujer que trabaja en la calle como prostituta.

- Solo estaba caminando cuando te vi hermoso- le giño el ojo y tocaba su mano que se encontraba apoyada sobre un barandal- no me digas que la pelo de chicle te dejo plantado.

- No digas tonterías, solo fue al baño, ahora vendrá- se aparto un poco por su incomodidad en ese momento- podrías retirarte por favor.

- No lo haré, es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera- lo mira con reproche pero luego sonrío con malicia- sigo sin entender porque la invitaste a ella al baile habiendo tantas mujeres más hermosas que ella.

- No es de tu importancia- se volteo pero para su mala suerte la encontró parada al frente de él, muy cerca- si no te importa me iré a buscar a Sakura.

- Creo que no podrás hacerlo niño bonito- se le acercaba cada vez más mientras sentía como alguien se acercaba a ellos.

- De que estas…- no pudo terminar su frase porque fue besado por esa pelirroja, una necesidad de vomitar lo invadió pero se aguanto lo más que pudo.

- Sasori…- se escucho atrás de ellos dos una dulce voz haciendo que los pelirrojos se separaran de inmediato- permiso los dejare solos- sale lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

- Sakura no es lo que parece, espera- la trato de seguir pero una pelirroja lo detuvo- suéltame.

- Para que si me puedes tener a mí- dijo con sensualidad en sus palabras mientras de reojo veía como un pelinegro se le acercaba a la pelirrosa.

- Prefiero a cualquier cosa que tu- se soltó y sale corriendo en busca de la pelirrosa.

Entro al coliseo en busca de ella pero lo que encontró no le agrado en lo más mínimo. La joven pelirrosa que le robaba el aliento se encontraba llorando mientras era abrazada por el hombre que más odiaba Sasuke Uchiha, ese idiota niño rico que trataba de quitarle todo lo que tenia y ahora como podía ver trata de quitarle la chica que le gusta. No se lo permitiría, primero muerto.

- Vamos Sakura deja de llorar por ese idiota- decía con soberbia el pelinegro, su plan había sido un éxito- existen muchos hombres mejores.

- Sasuke suéltala- dijo el pelirrojo llegando donde estaban los dos- Sakura permite explicarte todo- trato de coger su mano pero ella lo rechazo.

- No Sasori, con lo que vi entendí todo- sollozo de nuevo mientras veía el chico que más amaba bajar la cabeza- ¿Sasuke me podrías llevar a casa?

- Claro Sakura vamos- comenzó a caminar con la joven la cual era rodeada por uno de sus brazos. El pelinegro volteo la cabeza y le susurro al pelirrojo- te gane idiota- se fue con la chica.

- Sakura- vio como la chica se iba con ese idiota, bajo la cabeza- perdóname- susurro mientras cerraba sus manos formando un puño- soy un idiota- se fue.

Al día siguiente trato de hablar con la joven al irla a buscar a su casa pero ella le dijo que tendría una cita con Sasuke y no podría hablar con él, también le menciono que no la buscara que ayer todo le quedo claro y ahora se daba cuenta de que clase de persona era él.

Con el corazón roto se fue a su casa y se encerró en su habitación a llorar, lo había arruinado por todos los lados que se le mirara, no contesto a las llamadas de teléfono de sus amigos, que su abuela lo llamara, a nada, solo quería morirse en ese mismo instante.

***/Fin Flash Back/***

- Y eso fue lo que paso- se volvió a ocultar entre sus cobijas a llorar- odio mi vida, como la perderé así- se queja debajo de las cobijas.

- Vaya no sabía que Karin se interesara en ti- dijeron los tres chicos muy impresionados- te vamos a ayudar a solucionar esto.

- Y como planean hacer eso genios que los rechazan todas las chicas- se molesto mientras destapaba su cara.

- Quieres nuestra ayuda sí o no- dijeron a la vez enojados.

- SI- grito mientras volvía a llorar.

- Bueno primero que todo ve a bañarte, acá huele a muerto- el rubio y el peliblanco levantaron al pelirrojo de su cama y lo metió al baño mientras el otro hablaba- mientras te bañas te diremos que vamos a hacer.

- De acuerdo- entra al baño con sus cosas mientras arrastraba sus pies.

- Y no pienses ahogarte en la tina- dijeron los tres adivinando lo que iba a hacer.

- Deidara, Pain, Hidan se los agradezco mucho- les dio una débil sonrisa antes de entrar al baño.

- Para que son los amigos- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Después de un largo baño los cuatro chicos se encontraban caminando por el parque del pueblo en que vivían. Hablaban tratando de animar al pelirrojo, no funciona ¡maldición ese hombre está muy mal! Siguieron caminando cuando al otro lado del parque ven a la joven pelirrosa siendo besada a la fuerza por el pelinegro consentido, después del beso le dio una cachetada para llevársela después arrastrada a su auto. Eso no se lo esperaban.

Instantáneamente los tres amigos del pelirrojo lo voltearon a ver al haber presenciado tal acto de crueldad a las mujeres. Nunca se esperaron ver la cara de Sasori contorsionada en una mirada de sicópata asesino. Definitivamente lo que diría lo que pasaría les iba a gustar en extremo.

- Chicos ¿quieren ayudarme a sentir mejor?- pregunto macabramente el pelirrojo.

- Por supuesto cabeza de fosforo- dijo Hidan mientras los otros dos asentían con la cabeza.

- En ese caso- una sonrisa sádica aparece- ¡ayúdenme a vengarme de ese marica!- grito mientras empezaba a reír diabólicamente.

- Con mucho gusto- los tres rieron igual de diabólicos, eso lo iban a disfrutar demasiado.

- Dinos Sasori- empezó Pain, quien sentía placer por la idea de venganza, ese idiota se la debía- que planeas hacer.

- Oooh espera y veras amigo mío- río como demente, disfrutaría su venganza.

***/Esa misma noche/***

Eran las once de la noche y los chicos habían entrado en la casa Uchiha, se encontraban en la habitación del pelinegro que dormía. Todos se dirigieron a diferentes lugares para hacer de esa venganza algo que ese idiota no olvidaría:

Deidara se encontraba en el baño cambiando el champo por tinte verde fluorescente permanente, Hidan se encontraba desarmando su computador, Pain le echaba crema batida al pelinegro y unas hormigas enzima y por ultimo Sasori se estaba metiendo toda la ropa en una bolsa de basura para después quemarla. Si con eso ese idiota seguía comportándose como un patán aun había otra cosa por hacer.

Al terminar de hacer todo salieron por la ventana de la habitación, que suerte que esa casa era de un solo piso, pero antes le dejaron al pelinegro una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

"_Si con esto sigues comportándote como un idiota ten por seguro que te pasara algo peor, nadie se mete con nosotros. Esta es la última vez que pasas sobre nosotros. No te preocupes para que nada más pase solo debes irte del pueblo para que no vuelvas a pasar sobre las personas que viven acá, hazles a todos ese favor quieres._

_PD: ¡Devuélveme lo que más quiero!_

_ATT: cuatro chicos que les has jodido la vida desde hace muchos años"_

Se reían como locos mientras se imaginaban la cara del pelinegro cuando despertara, si les seguía jodiendo la vida y no quiere hacer caso a esa cartita inofensiva le iría mucho peor, en especial a si "bebe" que era solo un estúpido auto que los hacía ver como unos idiotas sin nada de dinero. Si, definitivamente ese pendejo se merecía todo eso.

Miraron la bolsa de basura que tenían, se miraron todos unos momentos y luego sonrieron, Hidan saco un encendedor de quien sabe dónde y prendieron fuego a esa basura. Esa ropa tan afeminada no serbia más que de abono. Definitivamente ellos estaban gozando esa venganza.

***/A la mañana siguiente/***

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban hablando de cómo habían disfrutado lo de la noche anterior. En ese momento vieron una mata de verde fluorescente pasar corriendo al lado de ellos con un piyama muy infantil. Se partieron de la risa en ese momento, parece que su plan había dado resultado. Eso se merecía ese idiota por todo lo que les ha hecho a ellos cuatro.

- Vieron como le queda ese color de pelo- se moría de la risa Deidara al ver su trabajo en la cabeza del idiota numero uno.

- Pero vieron ese piyama, no se supone que la familia de él es millonaria, eso parece de transición- rieron aun más fuerte por tal comentario hecho por Hidan hasta que escucharon un grito femenino venir de afuera de la casa del pelirrojo.

- Que fue ese ruido- pregunto Sasori asomándose por la ventana y llenarse de ira- ese idiota me las pagara.

- ¿Qué está pasando Sasori?- pregunto Pain parándose atrás del joven que emanaba un aura oscura.

- Sucede que el idiota de Sasuke esta gritándole a mi dulce chica después de haberla tirado al piso culpándola de lo que le paso- su voz era cada vez más enojada se notaba que estaba por saltar de su ventana a salvar a la chica que vivía al frente de él.

- Cálmate Sasori tengo una mejor idea de cómo hacer para que ese idiota entienda que no se puede meter con nosotros- lo calmo el rubio que ponía cara maligna.

- No estás hablando de eso verdad- dijo con una sonrisa sádica el pelinaranja, eso le gustaría y mucho.

- Que no vez que si lo hace, eso será excelente- la sonrisa del peliblanco se hizo más grande mientras sacaba herramienta de quien sabe dónde.

- Esta noche…- empezó el pelirrojo que sonreía con malicia- esta noche ese idiota nos dejara de molestar…- una risa maligna apareció- esta noche destruiremos su amado auto- la risa de todos cuatro jóvenes se hace presente.

***/Esa noche/***

Los cuatro chicos estaban desactivando la alarma del auto asegurándose de que nadie viera. Qué suerte tenían que ese auto siempre quedaba en la calle y que ese idiota viviera solo. Eran solo las ocho de la noche, no importaba era mejor porque si ese idiota se daba cuenta de que ellos no bromeaban de que su venganza iba en serio.

- Ese idiota con esto saldrá huyendo de este pueblo de una vez por todas- dijo Hidan saliendo debajo del auto después de haber desactivado la alambra.

- Bueno chico todos cojan un artículo para destruir esta carcacha- dijo Sasori cogiendo un bate de beisbol.

- La venganza es tan dulce- dijeron los otros tres mientras cogían diferentes cosas para poder destruir el "bebe" del idiota más odiado en el pueblo.

- Denle tal fuerte que puedan- dijo Pain serio mientras le rompía el vidrio al auto, oh eso sí que lo iban a disfrutar.

- ESTO TE PASA SASUKE POR QUITARME LO QUE MÁS QUERIA- grito Sasori rompiendo otro vidrio.

- ESTO POR LLAMARME AFEMINADO SIN CEREBRO- grito Deidara lo más duro que pudo golpeando el capo del auto.

- ESTO POR BURLARTE DE MI RELIGIÓN- grita Hidan rompiendo el vidrio trasero del auto.

- Y ESTO POR HACER QUE MI NOVIA ME AVANDONARA Y SE FUERA DEL PUBLO- grito Pain lo más duro que pudo.

- Que creen que están haciendo idiotas- una voz muy enojada se escucho detrás de ellos, perfecto eso les gustaba- mi pobre auto.

- Sasuke esto te pasa por jodernos- hablo Sasori volteándolo dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo acompañado- Sakura que haces acá- tiro el bate al suelo viendo a la chica.

- Va a pasar la noche con el mejor hombre de todos, no es obvio- el egocentrismo en la voz del ojinegro era mucha.

- Sasori por favor ayúdame- la pelirrosa se encontraba llorando tratando de soltarse del agarre del niño rico.

- Tu cállate perra- le dio una cachetada a la joven que tenia agarrada de la muñeca.

- Más te vale que la sueltes- la voz del pelirrojo sonaba de ultratumba, volvió a coger su bate.

- Que me piensas hacer, ¿pegarme? Pobre idiota- iba a seguir a su casa con la joven arrastrada pero los otros tres lo detuvieron.

- Sabes Sasuke hablamos con todos los del pueblo, incluyendo con los policías y están de acuerdo con todo esto, nunca te reirás más de nadie en este pueblo- la voz de Sasori era temible mientras veía con profundo odio al pelinegro teñido.

- Oooh mierda- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como los cuatro chicos se le acercaban- está bien toma a esta idita después de todo ella nunca me intereso- soltó a la pelirrosa con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo golpeándose el brazo.

- Muchachos hagan lo que quieran con este idiota- dijo Sasori mientras ayudaba a parar a la pelirrosa.

- Gracias Sasori- dijo Hidan mientras se tronaba los dedos, amaba romper coas, en especial huesos.

- No te defraudaremos- dijo Pain dándole una patada el pelinegro en el estomago.

- Esto es venganza por todo lo que has hecho en este pueblo idiota- se burlo Deidara dándole un puño en la cara.

- Cuento con ustedes, pero no lo maten- les advirtió a sus amigos que asintieron con una sonrisa sádica- Sakura déjame llevarte a casa por favor.

- Está bien gracias Sasori- dijo Sakura con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No es nada- la cogió de la mana y empezó a caminar con ella en un silencio incomodo.

Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos en silencio. La pelirrosa se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras Sasori estaba en el cielo al haberle cogido la mano a la joven.

- Sasori- le llamo la joven algo apenada- quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso el día del baile.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, eso debo hacerlo yo- le regalo una sonrisa de idiota.

- No, soy yo por haber mal interpretado todo- comenzó Sakura bajando la mirada apenada- debí haberte escuchado y suponer que todo era un plan de Karin y Sasuke- soltó una pequeña lagrima de tristeza.

- Eso no importa Sakura, en parte yo también tengo la culpa- la abraza con ternura mientras sentía como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

- Gracias por perdonarme- le devuelve el abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

- Sakura…- le alza la cara a la joven con delicadeza para que pudiera verlo a la cara- siempre he querido decirte algo.

- Pues dímelo Sasori- le sonríe con ternura mientras sentía como la lluvia empezaba a caer duro.

- Bueno… yo quería decirte…- se dé tiende para tomar aire y aspirar el aroma de cerezos de la joven- que te amo Sakura- desvía un poco la mirada.

- Sasori…- la pelirrosa se sonrojo en extremo pero luego le sonrío al joven- también te amo- lo abraza con más fuerza.

El joven al escuchar eso no resistió más y beso a la joven, era un beso dulce y tierno, un beso con el que muchas mujeres sueñan que sea bajo la lluvia con la persona indicada. Se besaron por unos cortos minutos al sentir la necesidad de respirar.

- Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le sonrió retomando de nuevo el camino a la casa de la joven.

- Me encantaría Sasori- se abraza al brazo del pelirrojo mientras seguían caminando bajo la lluvia.

- Prometo que siempre te protegeré y nunca te dejare- sonrió como tonto para darle un pequeño beso a la cabeza de su ahora novia.

- Te amo Sasori- sonrió la chica.

**FIN…**

* * *

Ojala haya gustado.

**Inner:** si es así háganlo saber o esta -la señala- se tira de un precipicio.

Créanle, soy capaz de hacerlo ewe

**Inner:** bueno como sea antes de nada diremos que este será tal vez el último One-Short por mucho tiempo.

Mañana entramos a clases y no tendremos tiempo de nada -.-

**Inner:** bueno eso es todo, nos vemos ^^


End file.
